james_kennedyfandomcom-20200215-history
Kyshera - Germ
'Germ' is an Alternative Rock song & the 5th song on the 2012 Kyshera album 'Made In China'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. 'Germ' is a dark, electronic orientated track based mostly around a 2 chord groove carried predominantly by the Bass. The verses centre around a groove on the Drums & Bass with accompanying Synths, Sound Effects & atmospheric Guitar parts. Kennedy's vocal styling is almost 'Rap' like with rhythmic whispering & spoken word throughout the verses. Matt Warr's Bass grooves are heavily effected with Distortion, Filters & other effects which fills much of the sonic space until the choruses. The Pre-choruses feature Acoustic Guitar playing unconventional chord groupings before the heavy, industrial style chorus & the crazy, off time, sample based madness of the ending which runs straight in to the next track (as do all of the songs on 'Made In China'). Lyrically, the song is about the secret CIA project called MKNAOMI which many believe is where the HIV virus originated from. Kennedy lays out, in an almost essay-like form, the history of the project including dates & figures as well as adding his own perspective on the implications of such information, touching on themes such as selective population control & eugenics. The accompanying music video shows snippets of associated documents whilst the band perform in gas masks. The video was shot in darkness, with only a Torch being flashed around for light, and was then converted to night vision in post production. LYRICS Exported Measles and Smallpox To fumigate the garden for the Children of choice. To keep Eden giving they controlled the spread of weeds To protect they’re own seeds. Imported & domesticated beasts for the farm And spread a little Syphillis to keep the ratio as it should be Then an anonymous virus claims a million, And they expect us to believe them when they blame it on a Green Monkey In a 1969 senate appropriations hearing, 10 million dollars was requested to develop a disease. A new Micro-organism unknown to nature That would lay waste to the human immunological system The money was approved, the taxpayers never knew And it was to be ready for deployment within 10 years Then 1981 began the modern Anomaly of Instant Disease Scares, origins always unknown. Through the eyes of this planets kings, we’re nothing but cattle To be bred & slaughtered as they need. They created deadly sex, they don’t want us breeding And pesticidal people weeding keeps the global population in a water lock under their rule. Then they created deadly living so the living keep giving up Their freedoms for the chance to be saved by the doctors of the plague. So long as we believe in foreign lands of darkness The homely hand of darkness is forever around our neck But the most powerful weapon only costs a question And the ugliest of truths is the only thing to ever set us free. Out of sight and out of mind makes the pill seem sweeter Until your number is the next one called. Category:Songs Category:Made In China Category:Kyshera Category:James Kennedy